My Job at Freddy's
by CookieCutter1108
Summary: My new job is a horror, but it's all I can find. Hopefully Mr. Sunshine will see me tomorrow at 6 am... By the way kiddos; don't take your life for granted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's note: I know my last fan fic (The Bite Of 87') was really short, and I feel bad, so I'm going to write you guys a long story now ^-^ Enjoy! : D

I sighed and closed my car door. It was exactly 11:50 Pm. Time to work. I slowly walked to the entrance, wondering if I would see the sunlight again. I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, not the best job in the world, but I'll take it. Besides, he only hired me for five nights, and my paycheck is going to be one hundred and twenty dollars. I'm only on my second night.

The first night was pretty boring, but terrifying at the same time. I heard music, laughter, someone humming, and more unexplained things. The manager told me that I was going to be the only one there, so I couldn't really explain these sounds I heard. I guessed it might be the animatronics malfunctioning, or maybe someone hadn't turned them off for the night.

I shuddered at the thought that the animatronics singing at night, in the dark., the thought of their voices ringing through the darkness. It's enough to make me want to quit, but I can't. Rent is due after this job is over. I sighed again. It's due again after this job is over, if I make it out alive.

I also got a weird phone call from the previous guard saying that the animatronics get a bit "quirky" at night. That they are stuck in "free roaming mode". Something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long, I don't remember. The only part that I remembered is that they might come into my office and try to shove me into an animatronic suit, with all the wires, servers, and electronic devices. He said that it might end up in my death, so that's why I'm so scared.

I walked straight into the bathroom, just to make sure I don't have to leave my office during my shift. After I washed my hands, I checked my watch. It was 11:58, so I went straight to my office. I drank some coffee I brought until my watch struck twelve. I shivered and hopped for the best. Night two, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

So it's night 2? Didn't even notice over the clanking of the animatronics coming closer and closer. I was coming closer and closer to my death it seemed, until something happened.

I was all alone… no wait… not alone… the animatronics were there. Let me start over. I was alone in my office. (Much better) I was slowly sipping my coffee for the sake of running out and maybe drinking too much and have to use the bathroom. It helped e clear my mind, that coffee. As I was sipping it, I was checking the cameras. Can't be too careful right?

The bunny! He had moved into the storage closet, whew. I made sure my power was good. It was at eighty six percent at two o'clock. Good… I'm doing well. I just need to conserve better, maybe.

To conserve, I opened up the left door, since the chicken wasn't anywhere near me. I just got the jitters you know? Don't want to die… So anyways, I still sipped my now half full coffee cup. I checked the storage area to make sure the purple bunny hasn't moved, but he did.

I cussed myself and looked _everywhere _for him. No sign anywhere. I cussed myself again and checked my door light. I screamed as it showed he was _right by my door_.

"Oh no, please no." I breathed as I quickly shut my door. "No no no no!" I cussed again. Looks like I formed a new habit? I checked outside my window, and sure enough he was still there. I sighed and slumped into my chair. But wait; let me check to see if the chicken moved…

Sure enough, just my luck. The chicken had moved by the bathrooms. At least he wasn't near me. I heard metal footsteps moving away from me, so I checked the window again. Nope, no bunny. I checked my camera too, just to be safe. He was in the dinning room, so I was safe.

My coffee was close to being gone. UGH! Why didn't I get a- _**"Dum Dee Dee Dee Dumm!" **_**WHAT WAS THAT?! **I quickly checked my cameras, and the bear had moved it's head! "Great! Now the bear is looking into the camera!" I screamed at the camera. Just great! I checked my watch to see what time it was. It was five, almost done with the night! I urged six to come. Common six! Common! My watched beeped at my response. Six! YES! Magically the animatronics were all on their stage. Hmm…

I quickly grabbed my now empty coffee cup and ran out of that place.

When I reached my car, I realized I left my coat. Forget that thing! I am NOT going back in there for a coat!


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I had grabbed my coat. It was freezing by the time I pulled up for work. 11:30 PM. I'm early… I unlocked the front doors and walked through, locking them back behind me. Since I was early, I studied the bear and his gang. Nothing unusual about them… except for the fact that their eyes looked like they were following me as I walked towards the Parts and Service.

As I entered the room, I saw many costume heads, but no body costumes. That's weird… what if say the rabbit's suit tore? Will they have to put him out of the show? I glanced to my left and saw a bare endoskeleton. So this is what is inside of those suits. I looked at the structure of them and decided to leave the room.

I checked my watch. 11:40 PM. I still have about twenty minutes. I went to use the bathroom so I didn't have to leave my office during the shift. That would be hell… After washing my hands, I proceeded to the kitchen. Nothing unusual here, except pizzas scattered around the kitchen. Maybe they had made to many during the day, so they left them for leftovers for tomorrow? My stomach churned at the thought. Making too many pizzas, so you use the leftovers tomorrow? That wasn't very hygienic. I grabbed about three pizza trays with the pizza on them and put them into the fridge. Don't want flies to land on the pizza. I did the rest the same way and checked my watch when I was done. 11:50 PM. I have to go.

As I made my way to my office, I realized that my coat was missing from my chair where I had left it last night. I vaguely remembered that there is a lost and found in the Storage Closet, so I headed there quickly. The hall was longer than I had remembered, and my heart was racing. Will I make it back in time? What will I do if I don't?

When I got to the closet, I quickly located the lost and found and began to dig through it. Nothing much here, a hat, pair of gloves, kid's jacket, and a shoe. No sign of my coat. I sighed and remembered that my shift was about to start, and that those walking carcasses would be moving soon.

I began running to my office. I'm almost there! I skidded to a stop right before I got inside. I left my phone in the closet! Oh no… I can't go back for it… But I need it just in case the animals come and try to kill me. I have to go back! I didn't even check my watch as I sprinted down the hallway. My watch beeped as I reached the closet, and my heart stopped. I quickly jumped inside the closet and locked myself in there, being very still and quite. Oh no.. oh no… oh no… I'm trapped in here! And if they find me… Oh I didn't want to think about it. I stared at the closet door and hopped for the best.

**Sorry guys for the cliffhanger! I need to work on the next chapter, and I don't want this one to be too long! It will be up sooner than you think! Huggles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I need OC'S! Set them up like this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

** Thanks guys! :D**

I stared blankly at the door. This is going to be a LONG night. A long night of hopping that the animatronics don't catch me and stuff me into a suit. Well, this job is just going GREAT.

I checked my watch. It's only 1. Damnit. Ugh. I need to try to sneak back- _**SCREE SCREE SCREE RRRR…. **_Oh no. They're moving! I can't sneak out now! It will bring sure death! 

I sadly hopped for the best. 'Pray!' I thought, 'Pray!' I prayed that they wouldn't find me while I was stuck in that hall closet. I checked my watch again, its still 1. Ugh. I made a grunting noise after I'd seen it was only 1, but I quickly covered my mouth to muffle the sound. 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!' I thought, mad at myself. 'Let's just randomly check my watch and stay super quiet. '

**BANG BANG BANG! **Oh shit! One of them is at the door! Oh no oh no oh no! I covered my mouth to make sure I didn't make a noise and give away that I'm in here. **SCCCH! SCCCH! SCCCH! **Now they were scrapping on the door! 'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!'

I watched in horror as they slowly opened the door. I silently but quickly threw a jacket from the lost and found over me, covering me mostly up. 'Maybe I can hide? I hope to god they don't find me!' I thought in horror. The door slowly opened some more, and the rabbit stuck his head in. He looked around kind of and came in slowly. He shut the door behind him. 'Stay absolutely STILL!' He looked my way, as if he could hear my thoughts. He stared my way for a minute, but then something horrible happened. He slowly scooted towards me, and yanked the jacket off of me. I just sat there, real still.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEE **He screeched so loud my ears rang after he stopped. He bent down quickly and grabbed me by my waist. He had such a strong grip! I tried kicking him and punching him, hopping they did some damage, but they didn't. He kept hold of me and stomped out of the closet. I was yelling my head off for someone to help me, but no one could hear me I was sure. He dragged me all through the pizzeria towards the parts and service.

When he went in, with me still in his metal arms, he shoved me towards the floor. He gave me a stare that made me shiver and I stayed put. He slowly went and dragged out a suit, while I was thinking about running for it. I screamed and humped up, and ran out of the door. I headed for the front door, but remembered it was locked, and my keys were in the office. I tried to smash the glass, but they were bullet proof. I made a dead run for my office. When I went past the closet, I heard another screech that made my ears ring. **THUMP! BANG BANG BANG BANG! **

He was after me! Or one of the others was. As I almost made it to my office, I looked back. A fox was coming straight towards me, as fast as a train. I screamed and ran straight into the office. I shut the door and quickly grabbed my keys. I was about to go through the right door, but it was shut. I had shut the wrong door! The fox bursted through the open left door, grabbed me, and drug me back to the dinging room, then the Parts and Service. He wasted no time in dragging me to a suit, and trying to stuff me in. I struggled at first, but realizing that I was going to die anyways, I stopped struggling. The wires tore off bits of my skin; the metal rods crushed my bones. I was screaming until everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I bet you know what happened to her. BTW I never introduced my character, (she is an OC of mine), so I'm going to explain.**

**Name: Alexis**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair color and length: Light brown and flows to the middle of her back. It's kind of wavy.**

**She is semi skinny. She usually wears a grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and light grey converse. **

**Ok, so now that you guys got an idea of what she looked like (**_**hint hint)**_** lets go on with the story! :D)**

I woke up on the stage. I was sitting down, so I turned around only slightly. I look up and saw a smiling endoskeleton. It said, "Well now, I guess she works Mr. Fazbear!"

I look towards where she was looking and saw another endoskeleton nodding happily. I looked down to see that I had grey fur all over me. I looked up at the endo, wondering why it wasn't in a suit. It hopped off the stage, and I got up, stumbling just a little.

I saw that the endos were leaving, so I slowly got off the stage. As I finally got off, the lights went out and I was left alone in the dark. "Hello?" I asked quietly, still not used to my voice box. "Is anyone here?" I heard shuffling and quickly looked to where it was coming from. A bear, chicken, and a bunny stepped out from behind the curtain of the stage.

"Hello!" said the chicken happily.

"Looks like we got a new one." The bear said.

"Yup, and from the looks of it, she's a grey wolf." The bunny said to the bear.

I backed up and asked, "W-who are you guys?" The bear pointed to the chicken and answered, "This is Chica," he pointed to the bunny next. "This is Bonnie," Finally he pointed to himself. "And I am Freddy. What's your name?" I thought for a second. What is my name? The first thing that came into my mind was the name Alexis, so I went with that. "M-my name is Alexis, I think." I stuttered. The bear nodded happily.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria Alexis. We have to do shows during the day, but during the night, we scare endos who are in the back room. Want to take a tour, and then help us catch the endo?" He said happily. "Sure." I said quietly. We first walked to a kitchen, where Chica ate a slice of pizza that was on a pan. Then, we went into the Parts and Service room. Freddy didn't let me stay there as long as we had been in the kitchen. He kept glancing at me worriedly the whole time we were in there. 'What's wrong with him?' I pondered.

Bonnie showed me the hall to the endo, and the hall closet. We snuck towards the back room where it was, but I guess it knew we were coming, because it shut the door before we got halfway down the hall.

We went back to the dining room and sat down at a table. "So, Bonnie, what do you like to do besides scare the endo during the night?" I asked him. "Um, we, uh, usually just h-hang out and, uh, eat p-pizza." He replied, stuttering a bit. I noticed a slight blush on his light purple cheeks and giggled a bit. He looked at me with surprised eyes. "What?" He asked surprised, and making him blushes redder. "You're blushing real good." I giggled again. He looked away quickly. "I-I has to go help, uh, Chica with the pizzas." He ran of, leaving me curious.


	6. Chapter 6

He left me there. I was still giggling but it died down as I got up from the chair. I noticed a purple curtain with small white stars on it draping in front of a small stage. Was that there before? I guess I hadn't noticed it.

I started to walk towards it but heard a shaken voice call from behind it. "Ye bettr not disturb me lassie. I be in bad shape." I recognized that voice, but couldn't put my metal finger on the owner of it. Despite the voices pleads, I walked to the curtains and pulled them back quickly.

There sat a brownish red fox. He was torn badly and had a broken jaw. "Are-are you ok?" I asked him. "Yar, I certainly not be ok." He replied. I walked a step closer and noticed that the stage was in disrepair as much as he was.

"What's your name?" I asked him curiously. "My name be Foxy. I be the captain of this ship, or I was." He replied. I shook my head sadly. "Foxy, why didn't you introduce yourself when the others did?" I asked. "I didn't want ye to be scared on your first day."

"Why would I be scared?"

"Well, I was afraid with the shape this old fox is in, you would think this ol' place be in as much disrepair as I am in."

"Foxy, why are you in such a bad condition?"

"Haven't been used in some odd years I suppose."

"Why?"

He gave me a cold stare. "Enough with yar silly questions ya landlubber!" He pulled the curtains back so fast that I jumped back. "Ok then. Goodbye Foxy," I walked away from the stage. Maybe now's the time I could sneak up on that endo? I crept down the hall so quietly, I could hear Chica moving towards the kitchen. I saw a tiny red dot come up, so I quickly hid in the closet. In my haste, I ran into Bonnie. "Ouch!" he cried. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" I dusted him off. "I hang out here a lot and wait for the endo to be off guard." He said quietly, because that red dot was on in this closet too.

"I'm going to go try to catch that guard." I also said quietly.

I crept out of the closet and made my way down the hallway. I made it to the door right before it was slammed in my face. I growled and looked through the window. I took a good look at that endo. It seemed it had black hair and green eyes. I didn't know that endos could have hair. I rubbed my eyes. I-I think I'm dreaming. When I looked back at that endo I saw it having snow white skin. "W-what?" I gasped. "How can an endo have skin? I-It's not in a suit!" I ran off so confused and terrified.

**I used ****FadedMemories09's OC for the Security Guard/Endo. :) This will be the new guard and Im thinking of adding a new animatronic to maybe "replace" Foxy. (Not replace but something might happen to Foxy. I'm not sure.) Oh! And I'm feeling A LOT better! My temp has only been about 99.6 or something like that. I had to stay home from school today because I almost passed out when I was getting ready. :/ Oh well. Maybe I'll get to go tomorrow! ****Bye guys and take care! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a start. Where am I? I looked and saw Bonnie everyone beside me. "W-what happened?" I stuttered out the question. "We don't know," Bonnie replied. "We heard someone screaming and running, then a big crash. We all came running."

I began to sit up, but a horrible rain shot through me. I whimpered and lay back down. "So no one knows what happened?" I asked, wincing at the pain. "No." they all replied in unison.

I sat there and thought for a second. It all came rushing back. "T-the endo… she… she had skin and hair!" I sat straight up when I said this, but quickly fell back with pain. They all looked at me funny. "The endo? Endos can't have skin and hair, unless they are in a suit." Freddy said slowly. "I-I know. But I swear she did." I replied, wanting them to believe me.

"Just let me carry you to the stage where you can rest. I think you hit your head too hard or something." Freddy picked me up, carried me to the stage, and sat me down. "You need to stay here." He told me.

He turned to Bonnie and Chica. "It's almost six. We need to practice our routine for tomorrow." They walked behind the curtain and spoke, their voices muffled.

I shook my head a little to clear it. Maybe I had imagined that stuff on that endo? Maybe I had hit my head too hard? I sighed and shut my eyes. I listened to the muffled talking behind the curtain, and the noise of doors shutting and closing far back in the pizzeria. Wait. Who could be back there? I sat up, despite the pain.

"Guys! Guys! Someone is back in the back! I don't think it's the endo!" I yelled for them. They all came rushing out. "What is it?" Chica asked. "Someone is back in the back messing with doors! I don't think it's the endo. Those door slams didn't sound metal."

Freddy told everyone to stay on the stage while he went to check it out. I heard his footsteps slowly echo through the halls until they stopped. "Freddy?" Chica called. "What's the matter?"

Freddy came running back. "Someone is in the building."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already? Dang guys we are flying by! ANYWAYS… lets get started!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" we all yelled at him.<p>

"Shhh! We don't want him or her to hear us. We need to go check it out. Alexis," he looked at me. "Stay here." I sighed and nodded my ok.

Bonnie and Chica got off the stage an followed Freddy silently down the pizzeria. I sat there wondering who could be in here. My eyes scanned the room. They stopped on the purple curtain.

"Hey?" I called in it's direction. "You still in there?"

"Arrgh, leave this ol' pirate alone."

"I just want to know your name. I'm sorry."

"My name be Foxy. Now leave me alone!"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me, and laid down again. I continued to think about that endo until I started dozing off.

Freddy shook me awake. "W-wha..?" I asked, still half asleep. "We caught an endo sneaking around in a back room. We're about to stuff him in a suit. If you're feeling better you can come watch." He said. I did feel batter so I hopped off the stage and followed him to the Parts and Service.

Bonnie and Chica both held one of each of an endo. I swear that endo had the darkest eyes I've ever seen. They were the darkest of red. I looked to see if he has skin and hair, sure enough he did. His skin was pale and he had white hair with silver highlights. I shook my head. "I'll take care of him. Bonnie, Chica. Let him go. I'll stuff him." I said in my best demonic voice. The gang and endo seemed shocked, but obeyed. They threw the endo down and shuffled out of the room.

I went back to normal when they shut the door. "Are you ok?" I asked him, using my normal voice. He trembled and whispered, "P-p-please… don't kill me!" I rubbed his shoulder and he flinched. "I won't hurt you. They might though. I can see that you might not be an endo, but a human." I whispered to him, afraid that the other would hear.

"Y-you won't kill me?" he stuttered. I smiled the best I could at him and replied, "No, I won't. But they might." I said pointing at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I used <strong>**CygnusCrownNight's OC for the break in guy. **** Go check him/her out! And thanks for the OCs guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I'm on winter break for two weeks, so chapters may come in faster at this time! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>He gave me a cold stare and asked, "Why do they want to stuff me inside a suit?" I thought for a minute and stated, " Endoskeletons, the things inside of us, can move without a suit, but it's a rule in this place to not have a bare endoskeleton without a suit on. They don't see humans as endos during the day, but at night they do. And if you are caught without your suit, and in the human's case they aren't wearing a suit, then you have to put yours on immediately, so they put you in one… or they try to." I replied.<p>

He looked around the room for a second then said to me, "How come you know I'm a human, not an endo?" I thought for another minute and said, "I don't know really."

There was a bang on the door. "Is he in the suit yet?" Freddy called. "No, not yet! I'm fixing to stuff him!" I called back. I looked at the human. "You have to get out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know…"

Freddy pounded again. "Hurry up in there! It's almost 6 am!" The human gave me a worried look. "I have an idea. Stay in here until 6 am, which isn't going to be long according to Freddy. When it's 6 am, and they unlock the doors, make a run for it." I explained. He nodded and gave me a faint thanks. I got up and looked to make sure the human was hidden, and he was. I opened the door and looked towards the gang.

"He's stuffed." I said in a demonic voice. "Good. We'll go in later and remove the body." Bonnie said. I tried to hide the worried look on my face and nodded.

A little bell rang. I couldn't control my movements. I walked onto the stage and stood perfectly still, the others followed the same way. What was happening? A few minutes later, I hear the door unlock and open, and two humans came inside, while one from the office back in the pizzeria walked out. I looked over to the closed Parts and Service door. Why isn't he coming out?

One of the humans was sort of fat. He has a semi-bald head and a flat expression. The other was a girl. She was skinny and had long flowy hair. I stared at both of them as they had a conversation.

"So that is the new one?" The girl asked, pointing to me.

"Yup, her name is going to be Wendy the Wolf." The fat man replied.

"Well, Mr. Fazbear, what's she going to do during the day?"

"I don't know yet… I think she might walk around and greet people."

"What?! Why would we want her to do that? Do you not remember what happened in 87?"

The fat guy, now known as Mr. Fazbear, shook his head. "Yes I remember, but she's a newer model. I don't think she will malfunction. She has newer technology. Plus, he wasn't walking around when it happened, a kid climbed onto his stage." He said with a straight face. "Alright Mr. Fazbear, whatever you say." The girl shrugged and walked off to the back of the pizzeria.

What happened in 87? And will I really get to walk around during the day and greet kids? That's great!" Mr. Fazbear walked up to me and covered me with some kind of cloth. I sat there, still unable to move, and pondered what it was like during the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! More to come! I made this one extra long! Or at least... that's the way it was on Word... I don't know with these programs anymore lol :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! I'm on winter break for two weeks, so chapters may come in faster at this time! Enjoy! **

He gave me a cold stare and asked, "Why do they want to stuff me inside a suit?" I thought for a minute and stated, " Endoskeletons, the things inside of us, can move without a suit, but it's a rule in this place to not have a bare endoskeleton without a suit on. They don't see humans as endos during the day, but at night they do. And if you are caught without your suit, and in the human's case they aren't wearing a suit, then you have to put yours on immediately, so they put you in one… or they try to." I replied.

He looked around the room for a second then said to me, "How come you know I'm a human, not an endo?" I thought for another minute and said, "I don't know really."

There was a bang on the door. "Is he in the suit yet?" Freddy called. "No, not yet! I'm fixing to stuff him!" I called back. I looked at the human. "You have to get out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know…"

Freddy pounded again. "Hurry up in there! It's almost 6 am!" The human gave me a worried look. "I have an idea. Stay in here until 6 am, which isn't going to be long according to Freddy. When it's 6 am, and they unlock the doors, make a run for it." I explained. He nodded and gave me a faint thanks. I got up and looked to make sure the human was hidden, and he was. I opened the door and looked towards the gang.

"He's stuffed." I said in a demonic voice. "Good. We'll go in later and remove the body." Bonnie said. I tried to hide the worried look on my face and nodded.

A little bell rang. I couldn't control my movements. I walked onto the stage and stood perfectly still, the others followed the same way. What was happening? A few minutes later, I hear the door unlock and open, and two humans came inside, while one from the office back in the pizzeria walked out. I looked over to the closed Parts and Service door. Why isn't he coming out?

One of the humans was sort of fat. He has a semi-bald head and a flat expression. The other was a girl. She was skinny and had long flowy hair. I stared at both of them as they had a conversation.

"So that is the new one?" The girl asked, pointing to me.

"Yup, her name is going to be Wendy the Wolf." The fat man replied.

"Well, Mr. Fazbear, what's she going to do during the day?"

"I don't know yet… I think she might walk around and greet people."

"What?! Why would we want her to do that? Do you not remember what happened in 87?"

The fat guy, now known as Mr. Fazbear, shook his head. "Yes I remember, but she's a newer model. I don't think she will malfunction. She has newer technology. Plus, he wasn't walking around when it happened, a kid climbed onto his stage." He said with a straight face. "Alright Mr. Fazbear, whatever you say." The girl shrugged and walked off to the back of the pizzeria.

What happened in 87? And will I really get to walk around during the day and greet kids? That's great!" Mr. Fazbear walked up to me and covered me with some kind of cloth. I sat there, still unable to move, and pondered what it was like during the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing much happens in this short chapter. Sorry guys I gotta decorate for Christmas. Only a few days away! :D**

* * *

><p>I guess I got shut off after Mr. Fazbear put the cloth over me, because when I woke up again, all I heard were the excited screams of children and the smell of pizza. I could move my eyes, and that was about it. The crew beside me was singing a song over and over. Poor guys. I wanted to move, but I couldn't, at least, not yet.<p>

Mr. Fazbear's voice echoed through the pizzeria. "Welcome everyone to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! We have an extra special surprise for you all today! We have a new member of the family!"

He walked towards me and yanked off the cloth. Children screamed with excitement. All I could do was wave and smile at all of them. Mr. Fazbear spoke up. "This is Wendy, Wendy the Wolf!" Kids screamed again. Do they always do that? He spoke again. "She will be walking around greeting all of you and playing with you!" Some older humans had a look of worry on their face. Some of them even left with their kids.

I glanced towards the Parts and Service again. Why isn't he out of there by now? What happened? I could move now, so I hopped off the stage and made my way to the room. "Whoa there Wendy! You can't go back there!" A human in a uniform stopped in front of me. I nodded and walked towards some kids. "Hello kids!" I greeted. "What might be your names?" I asked them. There were five of them all in a group. One of them, maybe their leader, spoke up. "This is Darry," he said pointing to a boy. "This is Holly," He pointed to a girl this time. "And this is Molly and Quentin." He finished pointing to a girl and then a boy. He finally pointed to himself. "I'm Joey."

"Nice to meet you all! Would you like some candy?" I asked. "Sure!" Darry replied. I handed out candy to all of them and waved as I walked off. This isn't so bad. Just greet kids, ask their name, and move to more kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and Happy New Years! Probably won't be uploading another chapter until after Christmas. So many chocolate covered pretzels to make for my family! *dies of exhaustion* xP <strong>

** ~CookieCutter1108**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sooooo sorry for not uploading a new chapter in a while! I've been so busy with life, and now I'm in school again… UGH. Sorry again guys. Here's a chapter.

The day was exhausting. If I could have a headache, I would probably have one right now. After all the kids left I was put on the stage again. Mr. Fazbear was waiting by the door with a worried look on his face. What was wrong? I wasn't able to move, and I didn't like it. That human in the Parts and Service didn't come out all day.

Loud sirens blared towards the pizzeria. I looked around worriedly. What was happening? Mr. Fazbear jumped a little then settled down. He unlocked the door and leaned against the wall.

I wanted to scream. I couldn't move, and now I had to wait longer?! I needed to go back in that room! Mr. Fazbear and someone from that wailing car went into the room and shut the door behind them. Why can't I move now?! Why can't you two leave?! Now I REALLY wanted to scream.

The two came back out soon afterwards, both their faces as white as Chica's bib. What REALLY was going on?! They went outside and came back in with two other humans with a long board like thing on wheels. I was so confused. They headed towards the Parts and Service and came back out a few minutes later with someone or something covered up on that board.

They wheeled it out and Mr. Fazbear shut off all the lights, went outside, and locked the doors. It was a few seconds before I could move, and as soon as I could I ran towards the Parts and Service.

What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. A liquid was all over the tile floor. It had a distinct red color, and was on the walls in places. I stared in horror as it dripped onto the floor, joining the puddle.

I heared footsteps behind me, but I was still in shock. "Alexis," Freddy said soothingly, his voice like silk "You need to go back to the stage." Realization hit me and I spun around fast, so fast in fact, that I knocked Freddy over. He hit the ground with a _**THUD **_ and stared blankly at me.

"Who stuffed him?" I demanded, getting angrier by the second. "I-I thought you did?" Freddy stuttered, confused. "No… I didn't. And what's this liquid?" I asked, pointing to the red on the floor. "That's blood… it comes out of endoskeletons when they go into a suit." He replied as he got up.

I nearly screamed. "He wasn't an endo! He was a human!" I nearly choked on the words as I spat them out, each with anger and hatred. Why don't they belive me? Who stuffed him? Why was this happening?!


End file.
